¿Cuál es tu deseo Sakura?
by Saori Haruno
Summary: -¿Me seguirás amando donde quiera vallas? -Sí, te seguiré amando.-Bien, entonces espérame porque yo también te seguiré amando. ¿Lo harás? ¿Me esperarás? -Si te esperaré, te amo Sa...suke-kun./ Un pequeño one shot, denle un oportunidad :)


**Hola espero que les guste este pequeño one shot :)  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, si fueran míos ya habría Sasusaku y Sasuke no estaría muriéndose en estos momentos.**

_¿Cuál es tu deseo Sakura?_

Una estrella fugaz pasó por el firmamento poblado por diminutos puntos brillantes y pides un deseo. Pides lo único que quieres, imposible de cumplir, miras a tu lado y la vez tan serena y hermosa, cierras los ojos cuando sientes que las lágrimas quieren salir. Estaban sentados en el patio de la casa de ella, mirando el oscuro cielo siendo iluminado por la gran luna y las estrellas acompañándola. Una hermosa noche estrellada. 

-_Sasuke-kun..._la escuchas murmurar mientras su mirada jade permanece en el cielo_... ¿Me olvidaras?  
_

Esa pregunta te parece tonta sin embargo solo respondes: 

-_Claro que no Sakura, te lo he dicho miles veces jamás te olvidaría y, jamás amaré a otra persona como te amo a ti..._ Callas cuando sientes que se te quiebra la voz, le pasas el brazo por sus delgados hombros y le das un suave beso en la coronilla. 

La escuchas sollozar y se te rompe aún más el corazón. 

-_Lo siento Sasuke-kun, vas a sufrir mucho cuando me valla, por eso quería mantenerme lejos de ti pero soy egoísta y te quería, te quiero solo para mí, perdóname..._

-_Sakura el egoísta soy yo, te quiero solo para mí a cada hora del día, no te quiero compartir ni con Dios ni con nadie, amarte me dio vida y tenerte a mi lado me brindó felicidad.  
_

No te gustaba hablar cursilerías sin embargo nada importaba cuando estabas con ella. Después de un rato ella dejó de llorar y miraba la luna con la mirada perdida como si estuviera pensando. 

-_En que piensas.  
_

_-Recordando..._ Te corrigió..._ En cómo nos conocimos_... Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios rosa y tú también sonreíste. 

Tuvieron un buen comienzo aunque solo empezó como un juego de niños ella te perseguía, decía que te quería, pensabas que era molesta sin embargo poco a poco se fue metiendo en tu frío corazón. Cuando te le declaraste ella simplemente salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus verdes ojos y después de eso te evitaba en todas partes, pero cuando te miraba a escondidas lo hacía con dolor y amor luego apartaba la mirada cuando sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. 

Dos meses después de tu declaración de amor, Sakura tuvo una recaída, corriste con ella en tu espalda hasta llegar al hospital del pueblo- el único hospital del pueblito llamado Konoha- con todos tus compañeros de clase detrás de ti. 

Recuerdas el dolor de tu pecho cuando te dijeron lo de su enfermedad, sufría del corazón, en esos momentos quisiste reír, pero solo salían sollozos queriendo ser callados, el chico arrogante y millonario que no conocía el amor es mandado por sus padres a un pueblo olvidado para que aprenda una lección y termina enamorándose de su inocente y frágil compañera de clase la cual estaba gravemente enferma. De película, pensaste con humor amargo. 

_-Lo sabes ¿cierto?_ ... Fue lo primero que te pregunto cuando te vio entrar a la habitación del hospital, tu solo asentiste con la cabeza mientras te sentabas en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama... _Te amo... _Te dijo con la mirada gacha..._ Sin embargo no puedo estar contigo, porque solo te haría sufrir.  
_

_-Eres cruel, me hiciste enamorarme de ti para luego mi corazón romper. Porque si tu desde un principio no me hubieras perseguido esto no estaría pasando... _Luego la besaste y saliste de la habitación. 

Después de eso la cuidabas constantemente y te presentaste como novio de Sakura a sus padres ante la sorprendida mirada de ella. Los señores Haruno amaban a su hija y se alegraban que estuviera viviendo como una adolescente de su edad. Tú también la presentaste a tus padres cuando ellos fueron a visitarte junto con tu hermano mayor. Te propusieron volver a la cuidad con la condición de que no faltaras más a la escuela y que dejarías las peleas callejeras, te negaste a regresar para sorpresa de tus padres y les dijiste tus razones.

-_No puedo regresar padre..._ Tu familia no sabía que tenías una novia, de hecho nunca tuviste una... _ Mi novia, Sakura, me necesita... _Tus padres estaban sorprendidos tu madre te sonrió con felicidad pero la borró cuando vio las lágrimas bajar por tus mejillas. 

_-¿Que está mal hijo?_ Te preguntó con preocupación.

-_Ella tiene una enfermedad del corazón, el doctor dice que solo tiene hasta el principio del invierno... _Te secas las lágrimas cuando escuchas la puerta abrirse y Sakura aparece tan alegre y bella como siempre. 

_-Buenas tardes Sasu- lo siento creo que vendré luego... _Hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta. 

_-Así que tú eres Sakura, la novia de mi otouto, eres linda, por cierto soy Uchiha Itachi un gusto conocerte... _Y así pasaron una tarde agradable la veías reír y hablar con tu familia sobre todo de tu infancia y lo mucho que te parecías a una niña de pequeño. 

Tuvieron muchos momentos felices, como cuando hicieron el amor, la primera vez de ella y la primera vez que lo hacías con el corazón, ella te contó sus deseos mientras escuchaba en ritmo de tu corazón. 

_Mi deseo..._

Volviste a la realidad cuando Sakura dijo en un susurro: 

_-Siento mucho frió Sasuke-kun.  
_

_-¿Quieres que te lleve adentro?  
_

_-No, solo abrázame fuerte... Sasuke-kun quiero que... seas feliz y aunque sea egoísta por favor no me olvides.  
_

_-No te olvidaría ni aunque tú me lo pidieras, no te duermas por favor aún no... _La arropaste con la manta, la sentiste fría y con la respiración pesada... _Sakura, ¿Me seguirás amando donde quiera vallas?  
_

_-Sí, te seguiré amando.  
_

_-Bien, entonces espérame porque yo también te seguiré amando. ¿Lo harás? ¿Me esperarás?  
_

_-Si te esperaré, te amo Sa...Sasuke-kun.  
_

_-Y yo a ti Sakura.  
_

Le diste un beso en los labios antes de que diera su último respiro, lloraste abrazando su cuerpo contra el tuyo, y detrás de ti escuchaste el llanto de la señora Haruno y el consuelo de su esposo, que se tragaba su propia tristeza. 

_¿Cuál sería tu deseo Sakura?  
_

_Mi deseo comúnmente seria no morir pero es algo imposible, así que mi deseo seria, volver a encontrarme contigo Sasuke-kun... Volver a encontrarnos en otro lugar._


End file.
